


The Cabal

by Melodyofthesea77



Category: Evolution SMP, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77
Summary: The Cabal is a group that operates in the shadows while masquerading as wealthy socialites. As they pool their resources to stop an omega trafficking ring, can they save everyone?
Relationships: Bdubs/Keralis, Charles | Grian/Taurtis, Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Impulse/Tango/Zedaph, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall, docm/etho, joehills/cleo, netty/martin, python/rendog, stressmonster/falsesymmetry, wels/jevin/biffa, xisuma/oc
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beauty on Display](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838419) by [TsunamiStarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz). 



The police commissioner rubbed his forehead. The investigation was going round in circles and he knew he had no choice. Sighing deeply, he picked up his phone and dialled a familiar number. She picked up almost immediately and within 10 minutes, Melody Swift was strolling casually in the precinct. On first glance, she looked benign. Dressed in a warm cashmere cardigan and tailored trousers, she looked harmless. Exactly like a psychologist was supposed to look. Her hair combed neatly, showing her well-groomed cat ears. But the commissioner knew her long enough not be fooled by her appearance. He saw the spark of fire in her eye and the strength in her step. He didn’t have any tangible proof, but he knew she was somehow connected to the Cabal.

The Cabal was a mysterious organisation that operated in the shadows. They never got their hands dirty and hid behind hundreds of ploys. The only reason they weren’t high on the list of police priorities was that they were known for only killing when they had to, (which in this city was practically like not killing at all) and because they had a vendetta against human traffickers. The commissioner long suspected that the Cabal had at least one member that had once been trafficked, judging by the ferocity and preciseness with which they took trafficking rings apart. Which was exactly why Mel was here.

The police had been trying to fight a new omega trafficking ring that had emerged recently, quickly gaining a reputation for its horrible treatment of its “product”. Not that any of the others were any better, but this one was especially brutal. The police knew where they had one of their “warehouses”, but they couldn’t prove anything and therefor gain a warrant to check it. They had something just a fortnight before, but it mysteriously “disappeared” from the commissioner’s desk. He had no other choice. He handed Mel the file.

Her eyes flew over it, reading it with equal parts interest and disdain. She bit her lip when she got to the pictures but kept her composure. Finally, she snapped the file closed roughly.

“I have an idea to solve your little problem,” she told him firmly. He waited for her to continue.

“I suggest that we gather evidence by having myself and my friends acquire some of their stock,” she explained calmly, “The file says they have a nasty habit of stealing back the omegas they sell. You can place your men to guard our estates and when they try their little trick, you can catch them red-handed. That should suffice as evidence.”

“But they don’t always steal them back,” the commissioner pointed out.

“Then we’ll make the targets irresistible. We’ll take as many omegas as possible between us and make sure to flash around some of our wealth.”

It was true that Mel and her friends were wealthy. They were socialites, known for their huge fundraiser balls and their high status. If anyone was able to lure these traffickers out with their wealth, it was them. The commissioner didn’t like the idea of putting civilians in danger, but he knew he had no other choice. He nodded his agreement and Mel smirked.

“Have your men ready by tomorrow,” she told him simply and got up to leave. Then she paused and looked at him with hope in her eyes. He knew what she was about to ask and shook his head.

For two months now, there had been a city-wide search for two young omegas. Wards of Mel and one of her socialite friends. No demands, no leads. If the increased number of anonymous tips for arrests was anything to go by, the Cabal was searching as well. But no luck so far. Mel’s eyes lost some of their spark and she left without a word.

Mel sat down in her car, placing the file on the passenger seat next to her and put her head against the steering wheel. She took a deep breath in, then out. The thought of her sweet girl out there, alone and afraid was unbearable to her. And her nephew was such a sunny young boy considering all that he’d been through. She took another calming breath and started her car. They were doing everything they could to find them. Right now, the best thing she could do was take down this ring.

“Call TFC,” she told the onboard computer. It affirmed the action and within minutes an aged voice was answering.

“Yes, sweetheart?” TFC wasn’t actually anybody’s parent or grandparent but the Cabal was close enough that they all considered each other family.

“It’s another ring,” Mel replied without explanation. There was no need for one. She then went on to explain her plan. TFC murmured agreement then cleared his throat.

“I’ll make sure to make the proper preparations. We’ll discuss this over dinner with the rest of the family,” he told her, “Any word on my missing grandchildren?”

“None,” Mel almost snarled, then remembered herself, “They have no leads,” she said more softly.

“I know this is stressful but remember we have faced worse. We will find them, Mel,”

Mel hummed and sighed.

“I’m on my way back,” she told TFC then disconnected. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, she used it to wipe her face, put it back and pressed the acceleration pedal down.

She arrived at a complex of large mansions and pulled up to the biggest one. It used to be the common space before she became part of the family and it became hers. She parked in her designated space and walked up the stairs towards the huge doors. As soon as she was through, she began giving her staff the new directives. There was much to prepare for and so little time.


	2. the first rescues

As Mel entered the warehouse, her sensitive nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of sex and pheromones. Clearly, the workers had been “helping themselves” to the “merchandise”. She didn’t let her anger and disdain show as she greeted the man in charge. During dinner the previous day, she had agreed to go first. In part to get everything over with as soon as possible and in part to get a feel for the place. She was usually the scout since she was less recognisable than the rest and, due to her day job and enhanced senses, was an excellent judge of character.

The man in front of her was rather short for what she assumed to be an alpha in his 40’s and was rather obviously trying to make up for it by asserting his dominance over the omegas he was in charge of. Their fear scent clung to him like the layer of fat around his hips. Mel quietly promised herself that if she got that man in her claws, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. Scum like him didn’t deserve to live. Her mask, however, showed none of her murderous intent. Instead, her face wore a slightly snobbish expression with a predatory smirk. Exactly the kind of person you’d expect to be buying omegas at a place like this.

She allowed the man to kiss her hand and resisted the urge to wipe that hand on something. She’d clean it later. Thoroughly.

“So, Miss Swift,” a creepy smile revealed yellow teeth, “What exactly are you looking for?”

“I’m not really sure,” Mel studied her nails, as if disinterested and let her voice gain a slightly whiney tone, “I’ve just been so bored, lately. If you could find me a challenge!”

This was a calculated move. An omega that was considered a “challenge” would probably be in worse shape than the others. She wanted to get the worse ones out first before more damage was done. The man considered her words for a moment, then signalled one of his henchmen to bring him “item 255”. Mel narrowed her eyes at the dehumanisation but brought them back up before the man turned around again.

The henchman brought back a black-haired omega, struggling in his bonds. He had a ball gag in his mouth and rope tying his hands and feet. There was barely any cloth on his body. Mel’s heart clenched at the sight of him thrashing and snarling. Her inner psychologist was already wailing about the amount of trauma this young man must have gone through. She didn’t let herself falter though and nodded in approval at the man. At this, the omega began thrashing more, causing the henchman to kick him in the ribs.

“Watch it!” Mel shouted, making it look like she didn’t want her purchase broken. In reality, her only worry was the well-being of the omega. The kick seemed to take his breath away as he stopped thrashing and was now wheezing slightly. She walked over quickly and kneeled down to check him over. She then pulled the collar around his neck in such a way that he wouldn’t be hurt further but would also keep him steady. She brought him over to the man and looked at him.

“Any more challenges?” she asked, hoping to help someone else.

“I don’t think so, Miss Swift. Anything else I could interest you in?”

Mel decided to play another hunch: “Something young then,”

He could feel the omega at her feet tense up and knew that if he was in any shape to do so, he would protest vehemently. She was worried he might do so anyway. The man in charge grinned his creepy grin and gestured to the henchmen once more.

A different henchman brought a tiny blond figure with wings tied to his back. The henchmen brought the other omega over to the man and the man forced the omega to face Mel. Mel couldn’t stop the wave of shock passing through her body. Because staring back up her was her nephew. He didn’t look much worse than when she had last seen him and there was no sex scent on him to her relief. She allowed herself one more second of shock before slipping her mask back on.

“You like him, eh?” the man mistook her shock for amazement. Mel nodded and finished the transaction as quickly as she could. She then helped the two omegas into the limousine she had arrived in (a show of wealth). The minute the doors were closed, she was undoing the restraints on both omegas. Before the raven hair could do anything, her nephew threw himself at her.

“Auntie Mel!” the dirty blonde hugged her.

“Grian!” Mel hugged her nephew closer, breathing in his scent to convince herself that he was alright.

“See Xisuma!” Grian shouted at the other omega, “I told you my family would come and get me!”

The other omega, who Mel now labelled at Xisuma seemed unsure of what to do. He eyed her distrustfully and tried to shrink into himself. Unfortunately, he forgot his injury. He winced as he jostled it and Mel’s eyes immediately narrowed. She pulled out a first aid kit that was stashed in the limousine and began to move towards Xisuma. He, however, moved away from her and snarled. She stopped and sighed.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just need to take care of your injury so that infection doesn’t get any worse than it already is,” Mel told X calmly. He sighed but lifted his rags so she could have access to the wound. She moved over, careful not to crowd his space and began cleaning the wound. X hissed slightly when she used some disinfectant but otherwise remained still. She wrapped some bandages then moved over to Grian to check on him. Fortunately, her nephew was unharmed. Mel looked back to Xisuma and was about to say something when the limo came to a sudden halt. Mel looked at the two omegas and grinned.

“We’re home,” she told them, then swung the door open. The rest of her family was on the steps, keeping a respectable distance but as soon as they saw Grian, all heck broke loose. The first to bound over to them was a young alpha with jet black hair and a blue tee-shirt. Grian’s boyfriend, Taurtis hugged the smaller male tightly. Mel could see Xisuma tense from the corner of her eye but as soon as Grian returned the hug, he relaxed again (though not fully). The next over was a tall alpha with blond hair and elvish ears. Grian threw himself at his father, Wels, who reciprocated immediately. They wrapped around each other, crying tearfully.

Mel smiled. Today was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I'm on that new book high (is this just me or does this happen to all you writers?) and I probably will be updating this book over my others for the next few days. After that, we'll see. I have a little over a week till the start of my summer vacation and I plan to go on hiatus for the first 2 weeks or so to finish my license (did I say this already? eh, doesn't hurt to repeat myself!).  
> Warm hugs from the other side of the screen,  
> Mel
> 
> Ps: I actually named this character (a rather a variant of her) before I got my user. So no, I didn't name her after myself!


End file.
